Little Roark's Big Change
by sunyshore
Summary: Roark's Dad still thinks he's a little boy who needs love advice and constant checking up on. What to do? Roark heads to Sunyshore for his final battle before becoming a Gym Leader, but ends up in more than a little trouble with Volkner... ROARK X VOLKNER
1. The Little Boy

One more gym!

Just one more gym leader to beat before I become one myself!

I walked through the gates of Sunyshore City, smiling as the cool ocean breeze blew past (that's something I don't feel often, you know). It was kind of intimidating - looking up, all I could see was a vast, complicated system of walkways, supported by strong pillars and delicious chunks of the surrounding small mountains. I figured the gym must be up there, and decided to let it go until tomorrow. Such an important battle - I didn't want to be sleepy.

The Pokemon Center wasn't far from the gates heading into town, but standing next to it I could see the ocean in the distance. It was getting dark, and a lighthouse perched precariously on a nearby hunk of lovely rock had just started beaming out over the sea. Almost reluctant to leave the scene behind, I walked into the Center.

"Roark!" sang a sweet voice. Nurse Joy! She bustled over and gave me a sugary-sweet smile. "Nice to meet you! We've been expecting you. We have a room set up just for you, just as your father asked."

"Oh, thanks, but..." I winced, nervously scratching at the back of my neck. "The Underground Club offered to let me stay at their HQ..."

"Your father specifically requested that you stay here at the Pokemon Center!" Joy replied, sweet as they always are. "Right this way!"

I opened my mouth in protest... but then again, it wasn't her fault. She probably thinks I'm 15 and what my father says, goes. In fact, I'm 19, but I guess what my father says still goes. I decided I'd at least sneak out to apologize to the folks at the club for not taking them up on their offer, although to be honest I'd rather be up late playing with Rock Pokemon and trading stories and items, instead of being alone at the Pokemon Center with my Dad calling every half an hour.

"Oh, you have an incoming call from your father!" Nurse Joy pipes up, right on time. Sighing, I sat down at the phone booth, my father's hairy image staring at me from the screen. "Hi, Dad."

"Roark, my boy! Have a good trip? Get to bed, I expect you'll need your rest before you get dirty and sweaty digging in the mountainside!"

"Oh yeah, I will." He doesn't know I'm here for a Gym battle.

"I know you'd rather stay with your buddies from underground, but you get your own room at the Pokemon Center, I can call you, and you can even have your girlfriend fly over to stay with you if you want to. Joy doesn't mind."

The girlfriend is a story I made up after I got tired of blind dates Dad set me up on.

"I'll give her a call."

"That's my boy. Get some rest now, before she arrives!"

"Oh, you bet I will. Night."

I hung up and Joy led me to my room, where I placed my glasses on the side table and fell asleep dreaming of all the ways my Rock Pokemon can destroy this city's Gym, no problem. When I win, I'll have beaten each gym leader in Sinnoh and the surrounding regions. I've never lost. That's one reason why my mentor back in Oreburgh City, who's retiring to museum work next week, wants me to take his place as Oreburgh's Gym Leader. These thoughts kept me so excited that I opted to just stare at the ceiling grinning, unable to sleep.

"""

It was harder than I thought to sneak out of a 24/7 Pokemon Center, so in the end I just walked out the front doors claiming I'd dropped my watch somewhere. What watch? I don't wear a watch.

All the lights were off at the Underground Club, so I decided instead to go sit on the beach for a while and think over my strategy. To be honest, the sound of the waves is a lot more peaceful when there isn't a hoard of mostly naked girls screaming and running around and flopping drunkenly into the water every five minutes while laughing and drinking. I rolled my eyes. Why do people think they need to drink to have a good time? All you need is a shovel and a pick.

Eventually the party seemed to die down, and I laid my head in the sand, the ebb and flow of the sea and the gently crackling of their bonfire reminding me how sleepy I was. Images of Onix tearing into some little Pikachu danced through my head, until suddenly Pikachu was growing a beard and glaring down at me, telling me to invite my girlfriend over to dinner...

I woke up rather suddenly at the feeling of a hand tugging my arm.

"Wake up... it's...like...three in the morning. Go to a shelter or something."

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, then yelped out in pain as my hands were covered in sand. I shook my head like a dog, and then opened my watering eyes to see a blond guy staring at me.

"I'm not homeless; I just fell asleep accidentally..."

He smiled. "Well, a cute girl like you could get in trouble lying alone on a beach at night."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped a bit. I started to stutter. Wow, it's been a while since someone called me a girl. Is it that dark out? Were my hips looking exceptionally round?

"Don't be nervous, I won't hurt you. Come on, want me to escort you back to wherever you are staying?"

"Pokemon Center," I squeaked, taking his hand and allowing him to help me up. "Thanks." I paused, knowing somehow I'd regret it if I didn't just set him straight. "By the way, I-"

"No need to be embarrassed. Sorry I called you cute right off the bat, but I…cannot tell a lie." He grinned wider, then swayed slightly. I realized he was probably a drunk guy from the party earlier. Even drunk, he was a very handsome man, tall and thin, with his short blond hair spiked up, wearing tight jeans and a black shirt. I blushed as he leaned in, the better to survey me closer. God, he was pretty cute himself (why do I think things like this?).

"Are you here with a boyfriend, or maybe you'd rather stay at my place rather than the Center. I have... could make us some drinks." He swayed again, leaning closer.

"I think you've had enough to drink, actually," I smiled nervously, waving and backing up a step. "I know the way, you should get back to your party."

"You've got such a cute face..." And before I knew it, he'd pushed his lips against mine clumsily, and one hand pressed against my chest, and the smell of beer was strong, but he was just so handsome... ack!

I pushed him away with all my might, and he looked shocked. I could only guess it was a combination of my flat chest and being shoved that did it.

"Sorry." I turned and ran with all my might back to the Pokemon Center. Cute or not, I didn't need to have my womanly virginity taken by a drunk guy in Sunyshore City. I thanked my lucky stars I could leave soon, at least once I was finished my battle at the gym.

"""

I wasn't up until two PM the next day, at which time I was so excited for my upcoming battle that I wolfed down my eggs and headed outdoors to let my Pokemon stretch. I watched Cranidos head-butting into a boulder, and pondered, as I often have, when he might evolve. I found Cranidos in the Oreburgh mines long ago, when he was just a fossil and I was only a small boy. I have always been excited and happy about how he's grown! Yet, I was still only researching his species, and wasn't sure exactly how long it would take for him to evolve. Nothing is more fun to me than unraveling the mysteries of fossil Pokemon. That's what Dad thinks I'm here for - to dig for more fossils by the sea.

It was time to go!!

I was surprised to see some girls hanging around the gym, giggling like maniacs. When I tried the door, it was locked.

"Volkner isn't here right now. He's hung-over," one of the girls giggled to me. "Do you want to battle him?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, feeling depressed. "Will he be back today?" Please, don't make me stay here longer than I must.

"He's in the lighthouse. We're planning to go and harass him soon. We're his fan club, see." All the girls giggled in unison, creeping me the hell out.

"Great... I'll go harass him for you, okay?" I looked out, noting the lighthouse across town. Sighing, I headed in the general direction, moving in a quick hop-step. When I finally arrived, incredibly out of breath, I despaired to see it was very high up, and I'd have to climb a billion stairs up to a walkway to get there.

Another horrible ten minutes later, I finally pushed open the door, out of breath and sweating horribly. He's going to think I'm really desperate to battle him and get home, I thought. Oh, wait, I am.

"Welcome welcome! Enjoy your stay at the historical Sunyshore Lighthouse! Built over 100 years ago..." A guy in a uniform is talking to me. Aaaah.

"Is Volkner, the gym leader, here?" I say, cutting the guy off and causing him to look shocked and saddened I don't care how many stones make up the base of the lighthouse.

"Yes, he's in the viewing room. From the viewing room you can see the Elite Four Building across the ocean. Quite a beautiful sight..."

I was already heading up the stairs two at a time. At the top, I was winded again, and leaned against the wall for a moment to catch my breath. I glanced over towards the window.

Oh.

Oh, god.

It was him. The guy who'd kissed and groped me on the beach. He was sitting by the window, his head in his arms as he gazed over the water. Maybe he was asleep? I looked around.

Only he was up here. Absolutely nobody else was here. Was he... was he the gym leader? He had to be. Somewhere in my distant memory, I had a vague memory of seeing a picture of him in a magazine. It must have been too dark for his face to stir the memory back up. It WAS him, though.

Maybe he didn't remember. Maybe he was so drunk he forgot it all. Please god, let him have forgotten it all.

Sending my prayers to the heavens in droves, I approached him.

"Are you Volkner?"

He grunted. "Yes, look..." A groan, the kind I associated with migraines. "I know those girls are looking for me, just tell them I'm dying."

Wouldn't that just make them want to rush here faster, to sit at his deathbed? "No, it's not about the girls... I... er..." I thought about how he sounded so sick and tired. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow. "Look, sorry. I'll go."

Volkner turned, his mouth half open to say something, but he froze instantly upon seeing me. I pictured his headache hurting a hundred times more in just this one small instant. I backed off a step, knowing that he remembered everything clear as day.

Crap.

"Look." His voice went from tired and sick to fierce and...scared? "I don't know how old you are, but before you consider pressing charges, let me explain myself."

Eh?

"I never get that drunk, my fan club was having a party and I just got carried away... I never act like that otherwise, and I am truly and deeply sorry."

Now what do I say?

"I understand about being drunk." I waved my arm, suddenly feeling the need to fight back an insane fit of giggling. He'd spent all night worrying he'd molested a young girl! Wait, that's not funny. "Volkner, sir, the reason I'm so flat isn't because I'm twelve years old, it's because I'm a man. And I'm 19, so you aren't a pedophile either way."

He didn't reply, just staring at me for a long time. I started to feel really uncomfortable, but then he stood up and slapped a hand on my shoulder. I was terrified, but then I realized he was laughing.

"You're just a boy!" More laughing. "That's all it was! I don't know why I didn't see it before!!" Still laughing. "I was so scared you were a kid and if you called the cops I'd be arrested for child molestation. I was REALLY drunk last night."

"I know," I said with a weak smile. "I could still go to the news and tell them you were gay, though, eh?"

Volkner laughed again. "You could, but they wouldn't believe you, ahahaha. You could try though. They'd have a good laugh." He paused, and stared at me. "Uh... not that I have a problem with gay people, I mean, I don't mean to insult you."

I grimaced. "Who said I was gay?" I barked. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Roark. I'm the son of your fellow Gym leader, Byron! I spend all day digging in the dirt looking for rocks. Does that sound gay to you?"

Volkner smiled coolly. "I think a gay person can dig in the dirt just as well as a straight person, don't you? I don't care who your father is or what you do in the dirt, I'm going on the fact that you sure took your time pushing me away last night."

"I did NOT!" I yelled, my face flushed red with embarrassment now. "How can you say that? You kissed ME! You sure have a sharp memory for having been so dead drunk! You sexually harassed me. You felt up my nipples while kissing me! I broke away from YOU! YOU'RE GAY!!" I pointed an accusing finger, annoyed at how the cool smile never left his face.

"People often make mistakes like that, even a real man can be fooled by a very good cross dresser like yourself."

"I'M NOT A CROSSDRESSER!" I cried. "I'm wearing pants and a shirt and just because I have fabulous hair, doesn't mean I'm a cross dresser!"

"Do you want to battle me, kid? If you lose, you have to teach me how to make my hair just as fabulous as yours." His grin spread wider across his smug face.

"I'm leaving!" I stamped my foot on the floor. "I'll be a Gym Leader whether I battle you or not, I only wanted your stupid Badge to complete my collection! That's all! Who cares? I could beat all your Pokemon in my sleep! I'm a Rock Type trainer! You train electric types!"

Volkner slowly reached down to his belt, fingering out of the pokeballs hanging at his waist before selecting it and sending the Pokemon inside out. An Octillery stared up at me before squishing around the room curiously. Volkner's face only grew smugger at my look of shock.

"Don't assume all my Pokemon are Electric. If you do, when we do battle, I'll have Octillery wash away anything you send out. You only have Rock Type Pokemon? Your dream of becoming a Gym Leader will be nothing but a fantasy if you think that's the way to win."

I regained my composure, although he must know I'd taken a blow to my pride. He was right. I wasn't prepared at all for a water type to come out. My strategy would be all wrong... I would have lost.

"Then I'll just have to train so I'll be prepared to take down a water type, even when I don't expect it, even though all my Pokemon are rock type." I turned to leave, feeling that terrible mixture of damaged ego and anger. "And I'm not just dreaming that I'll be a Gym Leader. I take over Oreburgh City Gym next week. See you never." I dashed down the stairs, but only after stealing a split second glace to see the smug look replaced with one of surprise.

"""


	2. The Afro Man

It would be over six months before I saw Volkner again. After the adventures in Sunyshore, I did in fact go back to Oreburgh, where I settled into the Gym and began accepting challengers. Volkner was right - even novice trainers brought water Pokemon to challenge me with, and I found beating the m to be a very difficult task. When a highly skilled trainer came along and took out all three of my Pokemon with one Vaporeon, I started to focus on the speed of my team.

He was right about something else, too, although it took me much longer to realize it, but it made me want to see him again - to say thank you. I never really thought about why I felt weird anytime a girl courted me - and this happened a lot - or why I felt happy whenever a good-looking guy smiled back at me. You hear about gay guys being so flamboyant, fussing over fashion, being flamboyant. I never would have considered myself part of that crowd, as I usually am dirty, smelly, and rolling around in mud.

Doesn't help that my dad is the manliest man to ever walk the earth who is obsessed with the idea of me with a hot wife and a billion kids (for what? to send to work in the mines?)…

Volkner was right. People who are filthy and covered in pebbles can be gay. Like me. And I wanted to tell Volkner, to thank him... and even a bit of just wanting to see him. He had been my first and only kiss with a guy, as drunk as he was, that was the truth.

I HAD delayed in pushing him away. He's cute. In the six months I hadn't seen him, I felt the crush developing. Once I'd come out to myself, it became a full fledged mini infatuation. I couldn't leave my Gym, though, especially since I'd just started - and when I wasn't working at the Gym, I was working for the museum, finding fossils in the mines.

My chance came during Golden Week, a week of mostly holidays when everything shuts down, including all Gyms. Dad wanted me to visit him in Canaclave, but my crush was much more powerful. I decided I'd tell him my girlfriend was breaking up with me and I didn't want to waste any time in finding a new one. Yeah, that works!

I arrived in Sunyshore and headed right for the Gym. What was I expecting? I was pretty damn sure Volkner was not only straight, but very popular with the ladies, and, I could only assume, very active with the ladies as well. How can I compete? I knew I couldn't - but I did want to say my thank you's.

DUH, Roark - if you are here because all Gyms are closed, wouldn't it make sense for Sunyshore's to be closed as well? Like a stalker, I picked out a phone book and found my destination: Volkner's apartment, which was luckily only a block away from the gym. I stood in front of the door, suddenly gripped with nervousness. What do I say? Being back in Sunyshore made all the memories of being tormented in the lighthouse return with crystal clarity. Too bad - I rang the doorbell.

Nothing.

Maybe he's not home?

I knocked and waited.

I pressed my ear to the door. I could hear a faint sound. Was he inside and just ignoring the door? Maybe he thought I was one of his fan girls trying to break into his house for a chance to admit my feelings for him.

I AM one of them, I realized.

As long as I was being honest with myself, I decided I might as well play the part. I tiptoed around the building, and finally, score! A window. It had a curtain over it, but I could see through a small crack.

I immediately backpedaled, fell over a bush and landed on my ass before pushing myself back up and running towards the Pokemon Center as fast as I could.

Volkner had been lying on the bed shirtless, and someone with a large, red afro had their mouth between his legs. And unless that person was 12 years old, it was no woman.

"""

I couldn't sleep. I was in complete shock for over five hours - do you know how much it sucks to be in shock for that long?

Volkner, who'd made fun of me, was getting his cock sucked by another guy.

A red-haired guy! I grumpily punched my pillow as waves of jealous rivalry washed over me. If he liked red haired guys, and I wasn't on the other side of the region, and he didn't think I hated him, he could have picked me instead.

I gulped and covered my hands with my mouth, horrified as my mind replaced afro guy with myself in a short vision. I'd barely come out of the closet to myself, like hell did I know how to properly suck a cock. Still, the image floated back into my head, and I allowed it to the second time... squirming, I called back the memory of Volkner's wet, beer-flavored lips pushing against mine.

I breathed faster and faster, fumbling with the button on my boxers under the sheets, as in my mind's eye Volkner was positively writhing and moaning as I bobbed my head up and down. My hand slid up and down my own cock, and I gasped at how something simple as a daydream could bring me so close to orgasm so fast.

"Aa...ahh..." A moan escaped my lips as dream-Volkner bucked his hips and I deep throated him, and I was damn good at it, too ... in a dream you can be just as skilled a virgin as you want to be.

My hand pumped furiously as my body convulsed and went numb from the powerful orgasm. A cry was forced out of me before I sank back down into the sheets, groping for a tissue with my clean hand. The vision disintegrated with that, as there's no need for a tissue when I'd swallowed Volkner's come down like a pro (and it tasted like a vanilla milkshake, too). I wiped off the sticky dribble on my fingers and made an "ugh" face before flopping down onto my tummy, still shivering and trembling slightly.

Who needs sex toys and porn, when you've got a good imagination?

"""

"Roark, there's a phone call for you, darling." Nurse Joy knocked on my door gently, calling through it.

Oh, what? I opened one eye to see the sun streaming into my window. At least I'd slept most of the night. "Yeah, thanks Nurse Joy..." I oozed out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt, pants, and sandals, then headed out and over to the camera-phone booth, where my Dad was staring at me in all his unshaven glory.

"Son, you look terrible." One of his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Not still upset over that girl, are you?"

"Yeah, Dad, I am," I grunted, fingering the stubble on my own chin. "What are you calling about?"

"Just to check up on you, Roark," he replied, looking hurt. "Little boys do crazy things over girls, I want to check you aren't trying to climb into her window and get arrested."

Pretty close, actually, I thought. "I'm not a little boy, first of all, Dad, don't call me that. And I'm not going to do anything crazy. I run a Gym and have my own life now, I can handle this on my own."

He grinned. "You'll always be my little boy."

I glared back. He knew I didn't like it when he said that. "I know, I know! Look. I'll be fine. She... already has another boyfriend now. I saw them together. So I won't be here much longer. I just want to go home though, okay? I'll visit you soon. I'll take a day off."

"Don't shirk your duties because of me!" he yelped. "I'll come visit YOU, I want to see someone kicking your Pokemon's asses, anyway."

"That's nice," I grumbled. "For your information, I-"

Red Afro man had just walked into the Center, and was handing Pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. Holy crap. Holy crap. It had just come to me in a flash, now that his face wasn't surrounding a cock:

He was Flint, from the Elite Four. Holy crap.

"Roark?" Dad tapped the screen. "Did your ex-girlfriend just walk in? What happened?"

"No, the man she's sleeping with just did," I grumbled. "I gotta go."

"Kick his ass, son!"

I hung up, but sat still for a moment, thinking this over. What do I do now? I knew what I wanted to do, and that was kick him in the balls, but that wouldn't be nice at all. It was aggression borne of jealousy, and Flint hadn't done anything to me. In fact, I'd admired his battles on television numerous times.I stood up and walked over to him, extending my hand when he turned to look at me.

"Hi! Flint, right? I'm Roark. I'm the Gym Leader at Oreburgh City."

"Oh... nice to meecha," He replied, grinning. "What brings you to Sunyshore City?" I realized all of a sudden that Volkner might have told him about what had happened all those months ago. Did he?

"I'm studying some fossils that were discovered in the mountains near the beach," I said. Could he hear how big of a lie that was? Could he tell I was suddenly sweating? "...I was surprised to see you, but I recognized you from television. Just on vacation, I guess?"

"Yeah, I spend most of my vacations down here. I'm buddies with the Gym Leader." He grinned wider. Gosh, I wonder why? "He's aiming to join the Sinnoh Elite four one day, so we train together a lot. I still say he needs to ditch the Raichu."

"Ditch the Raichu?" I repeated. "Do you mean he battles with a Raichu?"

"Well, Raichu is part of his main team... haven't you ever battled Volkner?" Flint looked honestly surprised. Maybe Volkner HADN'T told him. Come to think of it, I wouldn't have told him either.

"I've never really been properly introduced to Volkner, to be honest," I said, suddenly realizing the situation I was digging myself into. Head into the light, don't do this, Roark!

"Well, why don't we go over and see him? You should meet him, I know all th other Gym Leaders have met... you must be new. Come to think of it, I thought Oreburgh's Gym Leader was a really old guy..."

"He was. He retired," I said, a bead of sweat sliding down my face, wondering if Flint would forget the invitation he'd just made.

"Gotcha. Okay, let's head out then!" He grabbed his Pokeballs off the counter, thanked Nurse Joy, and before I knew it, I was following him towards Volkner's house. I somehow managed to keep all my panic that they were going to corner me and then beat me up for peeping inside, and continued my casual conversation with Flint like no storm was raging within. I'm like a rock, that way. Not that rocks have a storm raging within, but, yeah.

"Here we are." He opened the door without even knocking. I frowned. Best friends my patootie. Although I understood Flint not introducing Volkner as his boyfriend right off to someone he'd just not even an hour ago. "Volkner, I brought company, so get your ass down here," He shouted up the stairs. Ah, I see what he did there, making sure Volkner didn't come down naked with a box of condoms ready. Wait... do you need condoms for...THAT kind of sex? I... honestly don't know.

As I stood there with surely the blankest look on my face while my thoughts wandered, Volkner came downstairs. As I expected, he froze when he saw me. I knew he was wondering if I'd told Flint everything. Hah! I loved to see him look so terrified.

"Volknard, this is Roark, he's the kinda new Gym Leader way over in Oreburgh. I thought it was just a crying shame you'd never met." I marveled at how Flint's afro seemed to twitch as he spoke.

"Yeah... it is a shame," Volkner said. He had his answer now, and I was surprised to see his face looked surprisingly cool as he extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you, Roark, sorry we've never had a chance to really introduce ourselves before."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," I smiled and shook his hand. Could he feel the shiver that went up my spine.

Actually, it all went rather well, for the first hour. We sat down on the couches in the living room and had a good time discussing Pokemon. Volkner and I spoke easily and very friendly, and could even look at each other without sneering or making stupid faces. He did ask how I handled the problem of water Pokemon coming to my gym, and I mentioned I was working on the speed of my own team. Score! He looked so impressed when I said that! They were also hugely interested in the Fossil Pokemon I and my Dad use, and the process of turning them from millions of years old fossils into living, breathing creatures.

The problem came around the hour mark, when Flint suddenly stood up and announced he'd be right back with some beer. Before either of us could think up a response that sounded better than "Don't leave us alone together!", he was already out the door.

Silence.

I leaned back and scratched my chin. Now what? Volkner was looking at me. Crap. I blushed and stared down at my knees. Was he mad at me? We'd just talked for an hour. Could we be friends? What would he say when I thanked him? Should I still bring that up? He'll figure out I like him if I start pouring me heart out. I don't-

"Interesting you didn't tell him we'd met before," he said, rather suddenly. I looked up when Volkner spoke, to see he was also scratching his chin, and staring straight at me. He didn't look angry though... what WAS that expression? Curiosity? Amusement?

"I figured if we're going to be Gym Leaders in the same region, we might as well start with a clean slate. Besides, all I said was we'd never been properly introduced, which isn't a lie."

"You introduced yourself to me," he countered, tapping his finger on his arm. I felt frustrated.

"I shouted my name at you while you made fun of my hair and called me gay," I grumbled. Not quite the 'Thanks for helping me out of the closet' I was planning all this time.

"I wouldn't have said that if I knew you were really going to be a Gym Leader and I'd actually have to meet you again," he snorted.

"So you only insult and mock people you've drunkenly molested as long as you'll never see them again," I shot back, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Y...you never even apologized for that. You molested me!" Noooo, I didn't mean to say it that way!

"I said I was truly and deeply sorry!" Now he was getting angry as well.

"You only said that when you still thought I was a 12 year old girl!" I stood up as tears leaked out and down my cheeks. "How could you have thought I was a 12 year old girl anyway? I'm a man! I'm not a little kid! Don't you know how much you messed me up by doing that?! I'm not a GIRL! I'm not a KID!" I stamped my feet up and down as I cried, pretty much proving everything I'd just said wrong.

Volkner stood up as well, and I stopped my fit and stared at him, sniffling and blinking back more tears. He was gazing at me so intensely that I suddenly felt another chill go up my spine.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning to stare at the wall instead. "I really was hung-over when I said all of that, but it's no excuse. I'm sorry I called you a girl, and insulted your Pokemon team, and called you gay."

"You were right," I said suddenly. Ack!!

He blinked. "You are a girl after all?"

"No!! I...about everything else." I paused, then slumped back onto the couch, covering my face in my hands. I wanted to start crying and stamping my feet again, and used all my willpower not to.

"When you say everything else... you don't just mean about your team, but also about-?"

"It's because of what you said that I realized it. I had no idea, I didn't think I was, but I thought about it and one day I just realized..."

"Realized what?" OH GOD, I swear I almost just died right away when I saw Flint walk back into the room with a plastic bag full of cans. "Roark...were you crying, man?" Flint stared at me, then turned to Volkner. "What did you do, Volktard?! He's just a kid!"

I winced, and wondered if Volkner looked at me when Flint said that. "I didn't do anything, Flint, he was telling a very emotional story about his first Pokemon. Who died. And is dead now. So he was crying."

That was weak, I thought, but I just nodded a bit and sniffled. "I'm sorry to be such a bother, it was nice meeting you two, but I just miss him so much, I think I need to rest up so I can go home early tomorrow and visit his grave." I wiped my face off, and gave both of them a watery smile. "Thanks, guys." I waved and headed out the door quick enough that I didn't get to see any reactions my drama had caused.

"""  



	3. The Beach Again

I ran for twenty minutes, not quite sure where I was headed, but knowing where I wanted to be. I quickly recognized enough landmarks to know I'd chosen the correct path, and when I got to the beach I collapsed into the sand near some dunes, panting. There was no crazy party tonight, and the beach was empty and peaceful. After a minute I sat up, hugged my knees, and broke down crying.

Who was I kidding when I told my Dad I was a man who could handle this? All I wanted to do was thank him, and I ended up throwing a tantrum and accusing him of molesting me and demanding an apology.

Now he hates me, and we can't even be friends, I thought miserably. I tried to wipe away my own tears, succeeding only in brushing sand into my eyes, which made me cry even harder. I groped on my belt with shaking fingers, pressing the release on Cranidos' pokeball. My adorable little fossil baby popped out and kicked around in the sand.

"Oh, Cranidos!" I sobbed, plunging forward to wrap my arms around him. He let out a yelp as one of his head-spikes knocked my glasses aside and poked me in the cheek. "Owwww..." I wailed, rubbing my cheek and collapsing once more into the sand while Cranidos ran off to dig holes near the surf.

Wallowing in my misery, I barely registered the hand that gently touched my shoulder.

"A cute thing like you could get in trouble staying out here all alone."

I think my heart stopped. I definitely choked. I turned, and Volkner crouched down so we were eye level. In his hand were my glasses. He dusted them off on his shirt before handing them to me. I slid them on, and as his face came into focus, my lower jaw trembled and I searched for the right thing to say.

"Why..."

"Because you ran off into the night crying your little heart out," he replied, resigning to plop his butt into the sand next to me. "Roark, I have to admit, I-"

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "Volkner, I only meant to come here to thank you, but all I did was insult you! You are my colleague and my father's colleague, and I've acted unacceptably!"

He smirked a little. "You were trying to convince me of what a man you are earlier..."

He was right, again. He knew I was no man. I sniffled as a fresh wave of tears poured down my cheeks. "I'm...g...gay, Volkner, a...and n...now you're the f...first person I ever told... I... I don't even k...know you very well..." I choked and was unable to continue. Volkner turned to watch Cranidos about twenty feet away, mostly just a wagging tail sticking out of a hole from which sand was flying.

"Your Pokemon is going to dig his way to Kantou," he murmured, chuckling slightly. I lifted my head. Humor? Was he actually trying to cheer me up?

"Was that an attempt to cheer me up?" Might as well ask.

"Sure." He shrugged, smiling at me. "Roark, Oreburgh is a long way away. You came all the way back to Sunyshore... just to thank me for how my teasing made you realize something about yourself? I have to wonder what else you might have found out about yourself." He grinned. "I think... I think you realized that you like me."

I felt my face heating up. I swear the tears on my cheeks sizzled, that's how fast they dried up in the heat. Volkner's smile grew wider and smugger.

"Keep in mind, for your next crush... if you want to keep it a secret, that is," he chuckled. "Don't travel long distances just to hope for a glance... don't look up their address and ring their doorbell and knock on the door..."

Oh my god.

"If you have to peek in their window, be quiet and stealthy, don't scream and rustle around and crush half of the landscaping..."

I burst into speech. "Volkner, I swear to you I am not a stalker, I only wanted to speak to you, and when I thought someone was in the house but maybe asleep, I'd hoped to catch a glimpse of you sleeping, if anything, I-" I gagged. Had I just said that aloud?

Volkner stared at me with those deep blue eyes as I sputtered to correct what I'd said. Suddenly I felt a hand under my chin, tilting my head up, and he was kissing me, oh, it wasn't a daydream, and there was no taste of beer, and I felt like the happiest person on the earth.

He let me go, still giving me that cocky smile. I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if this was some kind of trick, if maybe Flint or the fan club of girls was hiding somewhere, laughing at me... but the beach was silent, and empty, and nobody was there but us.

"But... Flint-"

He put a hand to my mouth. "Flint is my friend, Roark, not my boyfriend."

"But you-"

"Sometimes friendship comes with little extras added on." He took his hand away from my mouth. "Thanks, by the way, for admitting to peeping..."

Blink. "I didn't admit to anything, you found me out!"

"No, I wondered if it could have been you, so I mentioned the sequence of events and...you gave yourself away." His gaze was kind. "I'm not mad."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I took up the offensive. "You told me you weren't gay."

He laughed. "Hah! I never said that. Besides, I'm NOT gay."

"Flint-"

"I'll kiss someone if they are cute enough, that's my motto." Suddenly he was on all fours, crawling all over me, his hand pushing my shoulder so I was rolled onto my back. For one second I was terrified - is Volkner a sex pervert?! Then I realized that at least for this moment, that was fine with me.

He kissed me again, and this time his tongue pushed inside of my mouth, and I gasped in surprise, causing him to push deeper inside. I didn't know what to do... with my hands, or my legs, or anything. I felt numb and stupid, lying in the sand, my head swimming with pleasure and my crotch positively on fire. I pushed my tongue against his, but didn't have much time to practice, as he slid out and bit my neck. I gasped again, the bite sending a shock of reality into me.

"Volkner...what are you doing?!"

"I'm making out with you." He grinned, then reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling until it was pressed between his legs.

And people call me the Rock.

More out of curiosity than anything else, I clenched my fingers around the bulge. Wow... I had my hand on another man's erection and I felt so happy. I could never doubt my newfound gayness again. Still, I paused.

"Volkner... I...I don't know what's... I've never done this before," I gulped. It's so weird to talk to a person while you're squeezing between their legs. He grinned.

"Then you ought to practice," he suggested, then sat up, unzipping his pants and undoing the single button on his boxers, before reaching in and sliding out his cock. Rock-hard, it pointed at me, and Volkner leaned forward. "Go ahead... practice on me. I bet you've fantasized about it, especially after peeping."

Like hell I was gonna tell him he was right! I stared, mesmerized by his cock... it was so much bigger than mine, and I felt embarrassed.

"C...can I...where should I touch it?" Eep!!

Volkner leaned forward to bite my ear, forcing me to gasp again. "Why not try licking it... bottom to top."

I gaped at him, and he reached down, running his hand along my own erection, which was trying its best to rip open my pants (and I wear really baggy pants!). I gulped. "Volkner, I-"

There was the sound of feet hitting sand hard, a dull thud, and suddenly Volkner went flying over my shoulder, landing in the dunes behind me with a groan. Cranidos stood in front of me, his little domed head glowing, kicking around frustrated in the sand. He let out a soft coo and padded to me, sitting himself between my arms and licking my neck. The entire time my mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Cranidos!!" I yelled, and the poor thing yipped. "What did you do?! Why did you do that?! Oh, my god!!" I pushed myself to my feet so fast that the Pokemon rolled head over heels, and rushed over to Volkner, who seemed to be unconscious. "Volkner?! Oh my god! Oh my god!! Wake up!! Cranidos, you killed him!"

"Cra-!! Craw craw craw!!" Cranidos started explaining up a storm, his tail swishing in agitation.

"He wasn't attacking me! W...we were..." I paused. What had we been doing? Where was that going to go? I'd fantasized about it, but... in reality I felt scared. I had no experience... would I have actually done it? I honestly had no idea. Cranidos cocked his little head at me, and I patted him on the snout. He rewarded me with a cute purr.

"Well." I looked at Volkner's open fly, blushing and carefully tucking his cock back inside and zipping him up. As un-sexy as it was, I blushed harder still, thinking, ah, I finally touched it. "Let's get him home, then."

I heaved him up over one shoulder, pleased to find him lighter than the majority of stuff I dig out of mountains. Hoping nobody who knew him would see us, I ruffled up his hair with my free hand, trying to make him less recognizable. With his hair turned poof ball, and a good lie thought up (something about too much vodka and eating a strange fish), I returned Cranidos to his pokeball and headed back into town.

"""


	4. The Hunt

"Flint?" I pushed open the door to Volkner's house; it had been left open. Silly! It was nearly pitch black, and I groped around in vain for a light switch as I kicked off my boots. Where had Flint gone? I adjusted Volkner slightly, then headed up the stairs, whispering. "Flint?? Are you still here?"

Maybe he's asleep? The upstairs was only a bedroom, which was devoid of any living creatures. I laid Volkner down on his bed, then took off his shoes and pulled a blanket over him.

"Volkner," I whispered. Still out cold. I stared at his cute sleeping face for a few minutes, before deciding he might want some soup or coffee when he woke up. I tiptoed downstairs.

Something red was glowing at the bottom of them. Two red jewels in the dark, glowing. And growling. And snarling. I stopped halfway down the stairs.

"...hello?" I attempted. "...Flint?"

I knew it wasn't Flint.

I knew I was being hunted.

The guttural growling grew louder, and I carefully reached down, clicking one of my pokeballs open. With a roar that shook the apartment, Onix burst out, and the thing at the bottom of the stairs hissed and backed away one step. I took my opportunity then.

"Onix, bind it!!" I cried, and Onix rumbled round and round blindly in the dark. The room was filled with the sounds of roaring, hissing and crackling - like lightning? The creature ran circles around poor Onix. I winced - why were my Pokemon still so slow? I took my chance and dashed past, smacking into a wall. Aha!! Light switch! I flicked it on.

Amidst the rubble of what was the couch, Onix lay cringing and twitching from paralyzation. Standing on his head, still snarling and glaring at me with glowing red eyes, was a gigantic Luxray.

"I swear, I was only bringing Volkner home! I'm not a robber!" I cried, backing into a corner as Luxray advanced. Did I just lose a one on one gym battle with Volkner, while Volkner was unconscious? My self pity almost outweighed my fear of being eaten alive.

"How impressive you took down Onix in one shot! What do you call that move, huh?" I gave a huge, fake grin. Luxray paused in his advances, looking a little pleased at the praise.

"It was thunder fang."

I whipped my head around. Volkner was sitting on the top step, looking groggily down at the scene. I rushed over to the foot of the stairs. "I'm so sorry!! I came down to make you some soup or whatever you've got... but I ended up ruining your couch..." Feeling miserable, I returned my poor Onix, and felt like crying at the sight of the sofa turned matchsticks. Volkner was staring at me.

"You. Get up here."

He sounded soooooo mad. Sniffling, I started back up the stairs, only to feel a suddenly crushing pain in my arm. I yelped.

"Luxray, didn't you hear me invite him up here?! Get off him!!" Volkner sounded even more angry. Aaaargh. Luxray freed my wrist from its jaws, snarling at me before curling up at the foot of the stairs and continuing to glare.

"Your kitty cat hates me," I whined. Volkner shrugged, then silently held out an arm and for a second I wondered if he wanted to shake hands before realizing he wanted help standing up. I paused, then bent over and scooped him back over my shoulder.

"What the-!!" He cried. I carried him back over to his bed and plopped him down in it. He stared at me in shock. "Luxray just bit your arm. His jaws can crunch rocks to pieces. But you just carried me in here like I was made of feathers."

I liked to hear him sound so confused, and smiled. "You don't weigh enough to aggravate a mere flesh wound." I looked down at my wrist and winced. It did look a lot worse than it felt. I knew I'd be in more pain tomorrow than I was now.

Oh my god!! I blushed up a storm as Volkner's tiny girl hands touched my arm, pulling it gently down to his eye level. He stared for a long time, his fingers flexing on my skin. I waited for him to say something, or do something, but his just stared.

"Don't worry about-"

"Your arms are so thick," he said out of nowhere. His hand started to slide up towards my shoulder. "May I-?"

"S...sure..." Oh god, oh god, oh god... my crush was groping my ARM. His fingers gently squeezing my skin felt like the gentlest teasing. I suddenly felt a throbbing between my legs. "I... is thick a compliment, or a bad thing?"

He was squeezing my upper arm. I lifted it and flexed, enjoying seeing how his eyes bulged out almost as much as the muscle.

"It's... not a bad thing," he murmured. "You work out a lot, or something?"

"I told you, I dig. I mine for fossils," I was fighting hard not to start stuttering like a moron. He was grabbing my other arm now, and his hands were moving up and down. I felt like I might faint from all the blood rushing down to my crotch. I felt lightheaded and giddy. Did he have any idea he was having foreplay with me at this very instant?

"So, you're like a paleontologist..." He slid his hand away, and I wanted to moan, no, don't, oh god. A flash of inspiration came to me.

"Yeah, a paleontologist, and since I do all my own dirty work I get a buffed up body as an extra reward. Digging puts a lot more pressure on the abs and... thighs than most people realize."

Please, let my toned body finally be good for something other than lifting rocks. Please god, if I could have one wish, let this be it. Volkner was definitely looking at my stomach, but whether or not he was interested in touching it or not, I couldn't tell. His eyes flickered to meet mine.

"What happened, by the way? We were talking... and you told me I was right about you. I don't remember anything else." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You didn't punch me in the face or anything, did you? With those arms, I'm lucky I'm not dead."

"NO!" I cried, feeling hurt. "I didn't punch you! We were... you were..." I paused. "You were...trying to get me to suck your...cock." The last word trailed off into the smallest of whispers.

Volkner grinned. "I can certainly see myself trying to get you to suck my cock..."

I frowned and hoped my face wasn't beet red, like it felt it was. "Oh, can you now? Because you try to get lots of people to do it, don't you? You're a sex pervert, aren't you?" I glared at him, hurt. Didn't he know I really liked him, wanted him to be my first boyfriend? Why did he have to be such a pervert?

His eyes continued to bore into mine. "I don't try to get lots of people to do it, no," he said softly. I immediately felt ashamed. "I'm curious though, did you actually do it? Were you so good, I passed out? I hope that's not the case, I like to remember that kind..."

"Y...you... took it out... and..." Was I actually explaining to Volkner how he'd come on to me earlier? "Well... you reached out and touched me, and so I guess Cranidos attacked you and you passed out."

"Cranidos attacked me?" Volkner scratched his chin. "Interesting."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, but now he was touching my arm again. Eep!!

"I'm also curious why you seem to think I'm such a sex pervert... who has lots of people servicing me..." He leaned back into the pillows, pulling me onto the bed so I was facing him.

I was crouched on Volkner's bed, at night, that's right, oh god. I felt my pants getting a few sizes too small to handle the situation.

"You're cute, Roark, I do like you... and I can prove it to you." He likes me?! I almost screamed in happiness, but held back. Volkner was beckoning me with a finger. "I want you to take off your clothes... when you're finished, I'll tell you what to do next."

My clothes? ALL of my clothes? Like... naked??

"You want me to strip naked?!" I gasped. "Why!"

"Just do it, and I promise you won't regret it. If I'm going to do something nice for you, you have to do something nice for me, first. I want to see your muscles."

Was I so lucky, that the guy I'd fallen for had a thing for muscle bound morons? "What nice thing will you do for me, huh?" I didn't care. I was already pulling my t-shirt over my head. Volkner looked hungrily at my abs. HUNGRILY!!

"What, do you like my tummy?" I giggled, feeling lightheaded and giddy. I was going to get naked for another guy. Wheee! Whatever!! I fumbled at my belt, sliding it off and quickly stepping out of my pants and socks, leaving only my boxers remaining. As giddy as I felt, I was still blushing from shyness... my erection was tenting my boxers like crazy. I might as well be naked already.

"Take them off," he commanded, reaching out to gently finger my tummy. I shivered. How could I refuse? Feeling like the silliest, shyest virgin of all time, I stepped out of my boxers and sat on the bed, trying to hide my erection between my legs. "Stop that," he commanded again, pointing at my attempts to hide myself. "I want you to turn around, and grab onto the headboard." He stuffed another pillow behind his back as I analyzed the situation.

I think I nearly had an orgasm just by realizing what he was implying. All thoughts of hiding my shame forgotten, I faced him, on all fours.

"Volkner... it's okay? Y...you...you want to do that to me?"

"Put one knee on each side of me and grab the headboard, now, or I'll go to sleep and leave you to take care of yourself," he ordered, smirking. When I hesitated, he tugged on my arm. As weak and lanky as he is, I felt weaker, and he yanked me closer without a problem. I grabbed onto the headboard as he had commanded and stared at the wall, trembling. My erection was pointing right into his face.

"Pay attention... I want you to return the favor one day," he murmured, his fingers dancing across my thighs. "You weren't lying about how many places get toned from digging..." I tried to look down and see what he was up to, then nearly collapsed at the feeling of his tongue trailing up my inner thigh.

I was naked... spread eagled, with a super hot guy I'd fantasized over between my legs, licking my thighs.

"Volkner... I... I'm n...not going to last very long," I whimpered, then gasped. He had gripped my thighs tight, and was licking slowly from the bottom of my cock to the top. So that's why he wanted me to do that...

I moaned, my body trembling uncontrollably. "O...ohhhhhh...t...that...that f-feels so good..." I panted as he repeated the same motion, my nails digging into the wooden headboard. "N..nnn..." I felt his lips close over the tip, then begin to slide downwards. I squeaked in pleasure, before he moved his lips back up to the top, then down again. A groan was forced out of me. The feeling was so intense I felt I might faint at any second.

His hands slid up to my ass, squeezing it, groping, massaging, spreading the cheeks apart. His mouth was moving faster and faster on my cock, and I moaned into the headboard again. Every time he ran his fingers over my skin I felt another shock of pleasure. I continued to cry out and gasp as his lips worked my cock, unable to stop my hips bucking slightly into his mouth.

Suddenly his fingers had snuck up between my ass and were wiggling against my opening. "N-no!!" I cried, the shyness overwhelming me, but his mouth pushed harder against my cock, his tongue teasing it from inside, and I grasped the headboard with all my might as my body went numb and stiff, waves of pleasure washing over me as I emptied myself into Volkner's mouth. His teasing fingers had pushed me over the edge, and I felt myself throbbing against them.

I panted into the headboard, so lightheaded I felt my head would pop off and float away. Volkner's arms were on my chest, tugging me down into the cool pillows. My shyness and disbelief at what had just happened was overwhelming, but then a sudden feeling of wanting to cuddle up close to Volkner took over, and I curled my trembling, sweaty body into his arms.

"Volkner... t-thank you..." I whispered, before my eyes closed on their own accord and I drifted quickly into sleep.

"""


	5. The Shower Encounter

I woke up the next morning rather suddenly. For a moment I thought I was in Oreburgh, mostly because I had no clothes on, and I wouldn't be naked anywhere other than my own place...

...except this was Volkner's place. The memories of the previous night flooded back, and I blushed, despite being all alone. Volker had given me an amazing blowjob, and I had come in his mouth. I shivered, looking around, wondering where he was. I thought I smelled something cooking downstairs, and started to pull on my glasses, boxers and a t-shirt.

He wouldn't have done that if he didn't like me at least a little.

Even if it was just my body he was attracted to... so what?

He said he liked me. Smiling like a moron, I padded barefoot down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Volkner was also just in a t-shirt and boxers, and was spooning mushy scrambled eggs onto two plates while Luxray eyed hungrily. It turned to look at me with fierce eyes, and I made the smallest "eep". Volkner looked up and smiled.

"I wasn't sure if you were an early riser or what... decided to make something anyway. Eggs can be heated up, so-"

He stopped short as I rushed forward to hug him tightly.

"Volkner, thank you for making me breakfast and...and also for...everything!" I blurted out awkwardly. Damn, he smelled good. I figured I'd slept next to him, but I'd been too delirious to smell him.

He gave my back a few little pats. "Sure, sure. Sit down and have your eggs."

I let go of him, blushing furiously, and sat. Shoveling eggs into my mouth, I suddenly remembered something.

"Volkner - where is Flint? I thought he would be staying here..."

Volkner sat as well, reaching over to scritch Luxray behind its gigantic ears. "He went back home yesterday... urgent call from the Champion."

I looked up. "You mean Cynthia?" I paused, the grinned a little. "Cynthia and Flint aren't like...y'know..."

"No, no, it was strictly business, I assure you..." Volkner smirked. "Flint loves to brag whenever he's made it with another cute girl, and if he ever got into bed with her, he'd be so excited he'd probably call me halfway through and leave the phone on the side-table so I could listen in."

I poked at my eggs, thinking this information over. "So...you'd want to listen in, then?"

He shrugged.

Poke, poke, poke. I took a small bite, then poked some more. "I think it's kind of funny you...do...that stuff with him, and he's Elite Four, and then you... did that with me, last night, and I'm a Gym Leader." Bluuuuush.

Volkner stopped petting Luxray, much to its dismay, and turned his full attention to me. "What's funny about it?"

Bluuuuuuuuuush. "Well... I have to wonder... how many other..." I started mumbling, embarrassed. "How many other Gym Leaders you've ..."

He smiled. Maybe he understood how curious I was, what a new world this was to me? "Only one other."

I almost choked. "Wait, you... you...REALLY?" I paused. "W...what's his name?"

"Her," he replied, his smirk widening. "Are you jealous? Your face suddenly changed."

I looked at my knees, trying to hide it. "I dunno." My mind was racing. Who could it be? I couldn't resist. "...Gardenia?"

"No."

"Maylene?"

"She's only 16 years old, Roark."

"Oh... oops... how about Fantina?"

"Not someone from Sinnoh, Roark, it's someone I'm sure you've never met before." He stood up, pulling orange juice from the fridge and pouring some into two glasses. I hmmphed.

"I traveled all the way to Kantou and worked my way through three different regions training before I took over Oreburgh Gym! I beat every single Gym Leader!"

"Ah." He sat down and handed me some juice. "Then you probably have met her."

I decided against naming every single female Gym Leader who's name I could remember, but chose to continue down my path of personal questions. "What happened? Was the distance too much for you?"

Volkner laughed. "Roark, not everyone I've messed around with was my significant other. To be honest, none of them have. I'm not really a commitment kind of person."

I must have looked as obviously devastated as I suddenly felt, because Volkner reached out and put a hand on my arm. "Roark, I do like you. Don't feel bad because I'm not going to marry you after giving you one blowjob."

"I do not feel bad... I don't want to... hmph!" I shook his hand off and crossed my arms, pouting up a storm. Volkner smiled, reaching over and tugging my glasses off. I gasped. "Hey - I can't see without those!"

"Do you know you left them on the entire time I was sucking your cock last night?" My face grew hot. "You fell asleep about one second after you orgasmed, and squeezed me so tightly I had to pry one arm away in order to take your glasses off for you."

Ooooooh god. I looked at my knees again. Boy, were they getting lots of attention this morning.

Carefully folding my glasses on the table, Volkner stood up, drained his orange juice, then held his hand out to me. "Come."

I looked up. "...wha?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was standing, then grinned, probably because my face was as red as my hair. "It's not nice to fall asleep without doing somthing nice for the other person... you need to learn your lesson."

He tugged my hand, and I followed reluctantly.

"Volkner...stop... I... I can't!"

"Sure you can."

"No, I don't know how..." I gulped, feeling pathetic. "I've never... I just don't know how."

"I'll help you," he said, pushing a door leading to a bathroom with a shower. "Come on in, then." He tugged me inside, closing the door behind us. I opened my mouth in protest, then shut it again as he pulled off his shirt. God, he was so lanky, with a tiny, flat tummy, skinny arms, and a smooth chest with two little nipples. I blinked and quickly looked away, hoping he couldn't read my mind and find out I was thinking about his nipples.

He leaned over to turn on the water, and I glanced down at his legs, thinking I was a bit jealous at how good he would look in super tight jeans.

...that was kind of a gay thing to think.

"Take your clothes off, Roark, and stop blushing so hard. I've seen you naked and had your cock in my mouth, really, there isn't much left." I would have answered with something witty, only he chose that moment to pull off HIS underwear, and faced me, his hands on his hips, in all his naked glory. I couldn't help but stare at his erection, already standing tall. What the...when...?

"To be honest, looking at your arms really turns me on," he said, grinning, then patted my shoulder. "Clothes, off, now." He stepped into the shower, and, suddenly filled with a sense of adventure, I leapt out of my clothes and hopped inside as well. The warm water felt nice, even if the steam made a blurry world much blurrier. I wondered if he would let me wash his hair? I grinned as he reached out, touching my arm, squeezing it.

"Where's the shampoo-?"

"Flex your arm for a second." I blinked, and tried to resist rolling my eyes as I flexed my arm for him. He gripped it tightly, and I knew it if could see, my eyes would have detected his cock twitching slightly. He looked me in the eyes, and I realized what he wanted, and that he didn't want to have to wait through having his hair washed to get it. I gulped.

"Volkner... really, I-"

"I don't care if you are bad at it, I'll help you." He waved his hand, dismissing my concerns. "I already know you want to do it, so just try."

He was right, I did want to. I pushed my wet hair out of my face, nodding. "Well, as long as you don't laugh at me." I paused. "Let's sit down, or my knees will hurt." I blushed. Oh maaaan, I was actually going to do it this time. He grinned, and we both sat on the floor of the shower, the water forcing us to blink every few seconds. Hoping I was doing it all right, I pushed his legs apart and scooted between them.

I could barely even see his cute body. I wished I had my glasses on. Still, I groped half blindly and managed to grip his cock. Taking a deep breath, and trying to remember what he'd done last night, I pushed my tongue against the bottom, slowly licking up to the tip. I was surprised. It tasted no different than...well, a kiss.

He reached out, petting my hair. "Good boy, you really were paying attention." I felt happy, and a bit more daring. I slipped my lips over the entire head, using my tongue to tickle a few spots. I was rewarded with a soft moan and more petting.

"Good boy, Roark."

Happy as a clam, I continued this way for a minute, then tried pushing down a bit further, bobbing up and down. He gave a little gasp. Yay!!

I had only been lapping at his cock for a few minutes before his breathing stated to get more ragged, the soft moans more frequent.

"Roark... ..I'm gonna come..."

Already? Bursting with happiness, I nodded a bit, then pressed my lips closer together, bobbing up and down as fast as I could. He gripped my arm hard, his nails digging in a bit, grunting through clenched teeth, and I felt a warm trickle in my mouth. I'd expected it, but it was still weird to feel it in there, and I swallowed it as quickly as possible with a little shiver.

"Roark." Volkner called me, his voice soft, and I scooted up more, so I was basically in his lap. He squeezed my arm again, reassuringly.

"Pretty good for your first time."

I grinned and squeaked with joy. "Really??"

He nodded, smiling, then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in so my back was pressed into his chest. One arm snaked down between my legs, and it was too late to hide the facts.

"Seems you enjoyed that as well."

His hand was moving up and down on my cock, and my head began to swim with dizziness, my body suddenly trembling. I leaned back, my nose pressed into his neck.

"Yeah, I... did... unng..." I couldn't fight back the groan that escaped as his other hand massaged one of my nipples, the little nub being teased between two fingers as the hand on my cock squeezed harder and moved fast. "A...aaaah... Volkner..."

"Shhh." All I could see was his throat, but I knew how big his smirk probably was. "If you manage to not fall asleep right away afterwards, I'll let you wash my hair..."

''''

Golden Week ended and I went back to Oreburgh, but I felt like a completely different Roark. For the next three months, I spent extra time training, and suddenly my Pokemon were whizzing circles around even the quickest water attacks. I discovered a new fossil after digging my way into a hidden chamber deep in the mine. When my dad came to visit, I took down three challengers in a row, using only Cranidos and Onix. His huge, hairy arms crossed, he nodded, impressed, after each battle, and I felt like the happiest person in the world.

"Your Pokemon are fast," he said that night at dinner, "And you seem different somehow. Confident and strong. What happened to my giggling, flailing little son?"

"He became a real gym leader, Dad," I said, sticking my tongue out. "I was chosen for a reason, and it's not because I suck at battling."

I'm not too bad at sucking on other things, though, I thought to myself. My dazed little smile didn't go unnoticed. Dad raised an eyebrow, slowly stirring his coffee. He looked about to say something, but was holding back. I snapped out of it and stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He sipped his coffee.

Annoying! I tapped his mug. "What aren't you telling me?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, son, I just want you to know I'm really proud of how strong you've become." He reached across the table to punch my shoulder, hard.

"Ow-wwwuh."

He grinned. "I want to come back and see some more battles soon, all right? I've got to get back over to Canalave now, though; Riley's coming back from training on Iron Island tomorrow morning."

Riley was my friend from childhood, only a few years older than myself, but was closer to my dad than he was to me. I realized with a start, he was so prissy and prim next to my huge, hairy Dad... with Riley around, how could Dad ever suspect I was gay?

We finished dinner and I escorted my Dad to the door.

"Have fun. Tell Riley I said hello."

"'Course!" Dad roared, slapping me on the back and nearly sending me flying. "I will if I don't forget, anyway! See you in a few months, then, son. Keep it up!"

After he left, I rushed into my room and threw myself down onto my futon, whipping out my phone and calling Volkner immediately.

"'Sup," came his mumbly voice on the other end.

"Volkner," I giggled, rolling onto my back and kicking my legs into the air. "I wanted to know if I could see you soon."

"Hmm..." Hah! He wasn't laughing at me! He was thinking seriously about seeing me! "Well, Flint is coming down this weekend, and that's too short notice for you to come from Oreburgh anyway..."

Happy feelings gone. I felt jealousy flood my veins, and my legs stopped kicking. "N...no! It's not short notice... i...is he coming for the entire weekend?"

"For Friday and Saturday." His voice was normal. Did he sense the jealousy in mine?

"ThenIWantToComeSeeYouOnSunday!" I blurted out. "I... I'll take the bullet train over... and leave on Monday..."

"What about your Gym?"

"I... I'll just take the day off..." I winced, feeling irresponsible. Volkner was quiet for a moment...was he thinking the same about me?

"Whatever you want to do."

Glee! "So I can come?"

"Sure... see you Sunday."

We hung up, and I felt determined. I had the entire day with Volkner, and Flint would already be gone. I could show him, that I could take care of him all by myself!

"""


	6. The Visit

I was excited all week to go to Sunyshore. I hadn't seen Volkner in so long! I felt mostly happy, but there was a lingering bad taste. How many other people had he messed around with in those three months? Did he treat them all just as he treated me? I had to wonder if it was just my body he wanted to see.

I plotted a few various ways to try to get him to warm up to me, even though I'd only have one day. Before it was time to go, I spent an hour carefully cleaning dirt out from under my fingernails and behind my ears. I combed my hair and rubbed the dust off my glasses. I fingered through all my shirts, somewhat reluctantly selecting one my Dad might wear, a black tank top that would leave my arms completely bare.

Yeah, I DO have shame, but all's fair in love and war. Does that phrase apply to my situation?

I spent a moment regretting that all I had was boxers, and no tight black speedos, then got over it. Fully packed, I headed out.

It was 3 in the morning.

The train pulled into Sunyshore a few hours later, and the sun had just barely risen over the ocean. I set out from the train station on foot, deciding to walk along the beach, the long way to Volkner's house. Not only did I not want to bother him at six a.m., but I also didn't want to somehow walk in and find Flint walking around naked. I had a sudden image of a curly afro of red pubic hair.

Blargh!!

I kicked the sand around with my big boots, watching it fly around. I suddenly remembered Cranidos doing the same thing, and immediately released him from his Pokeball.

"CRAW!" He cried happily, kicking up a storm. I laughed, and sat down, deciding to wait an hour so it wouldn't be such a ridiculous time of the morning when I went to see Volkner. I laid back, my heart thumping with excitement. I wanted to leap on him and yell, LONG TIME NO SEE!, then give him a big kiss.

...that was for boyfriends to do, though. The view I had of the ocean grew watery and blurred.

Volkner didn't want to be my boyfriend. He probably saw me as a silly little boy with nice muscles. He probably had no idea how much I really liked him.

I kicked the sand again, grunting in anger as a tear fell down my cheek, then another. Cranidos stopped digging around and tuned its domed little head to look at me.

"It's not fair," I whimpered, drawing my knees up to my chest. "He's just a sex pervert. Why do I like him so much? I don't even know. He's moody and only has three emotions... smirking, frowning, and horny."

But I really, really liked him, in ALL of those emotions. I suddenly opened my mouth wide and began to bawl into my knees, fat tears pouring down and making my pants wet. Cranidos nuzzled my armpit, cooing concernedly.

"I just want Volkner to really like me," I sobbed, "I came all this way from Oreburgh and I've been so excited to come and now that I'm here I don't..." I cut myself off with more crying, sniffling hard and wiping my nose on my arm. My glasses I had so carefully polished were smudged with the wet.

"God damn it!" I wailed, punching the sand over and over, then bending over and wailing some more. Cranidos started nibbling my neck, trying to make me laugh. He's so cute. I glomped him to my chest, and he gurgled as my arms wrapped around his pointy face. "Why is Volkner so...so STUPID! I want him to ... only be with me! I want Volkner to be my boyfriend!" I cried at the ocean. Cranidos wiggled out of my grip, and looked about to bite me, then stopped suddenly, glancing at an area somewhere behind me and to the left. I turned, my heart leaping.

It was a gigantic Luxray, staring at me from the dunes. Its eyes were wide open. Suddenly recalling that Luxray can see through anything, I slapped both hands over my chest (why did I choose to protect my nipples first?). It blinked, then slowly padded though the sand, stopping a foot away and turning to Cranidos, growling.

"Cra-! Cracrawcraw," Cranidos said. I knew Luxray wasn't growling as a threat, but in communication. My fit of angst momentarily forgotten, although my cheeks were still wet, I adjusted my glasses on my nose and stared at them. After a few more growly exchanges, Luxray looked at me. I was shocked to see its face looking rather gentle.

"What?" I said suspiciously, using my sleeve to pat my cheeks dry. "Feel sorry for me? Did you see me crying? I don't care. Have you run away from Volkner as well?" I cut myself off, realizing I was about to make some sarcastic remark about Volkner being a sex pervert... to his own Luxray. I threw my head back and laughed. Luxray and Cranidos glanced at each other, probably wondering if I was insane.

"Rrr," Luxray growled, putting a huge paw on my leg. I immediately shot up, terrified. "Don't kill me!" I shrieked like a girl. I guess our last meeting was fresher in my mind than I thought. Luxray looked annoyed, and I returned a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," I said, and reached out, gingerly setting my hand on Luxray's mane. I could feel the sizzle of static electricity vibrating it its fur. Oooooohh god, I REALLY prefer a Pokemon that can break walls and boulders, and not a Pokemon that could explode at any second. Luxray turned and started to march, and I glanced at Cranidos. Were we supposed to follow? Luxray gave a short growl and both of us jumped and headed after it.

It lead us to Volkner's house. I patted its rump, still nervous I'd be shocked. "Um, it's really early, isn't he probably...?" Asleep? Naked with Flint? Or hopefully just naked? I licked my lips a little.

Luxray shook its head, then ducked into a big, bigbig big kitty door that was in the door to the apartment. I stared at it. It was huge. Is this how you keep burglars out? I'd heard Sunyshore had never been hit by the gangs that tend to steal Pokemon around Sinnoh, but this was ridiculous. I got on all fours and easily started to crawl through. Craniados tried to hurry in after me, digging his spikes into my butt cheek. I yelped.

"Cranidos! Damn it! That's my ass you're violating!"

"Letting your Pokemon up your ass before letting me up there...fine, if that's your choice."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I looked up. Volkner was sitting on the couch in a bathrobe, staring at me, who was halfway through the cat door. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my backside and I felt my body flying forward, my head bumping into the coffee table leg. Cranidos had rammed me in the butt.

I sat up, humiliated. "Cranidos, return!" I recalled him and felt so angry that I rolled his Pokeball under the couch on purpose. After all my careful planning and combing of my hair and shining of my glasses and getting all the dirt off ... Volkner sees me for the first time in months, looking like a shit that'd just crawled in his cat door.

"Volkner..." I stood up, dusting myself off. "I-"

Oh my god! Was he... giggling? I gaped.

"Volkner?!"

"Heeheehee," he had his hands over his mouth, and was snickering out of control. "Y...you actually followed Luxray through his cat door... heehee!!"

My face was hot, but I'd rather he be giggling so cutely rather than throwing me out the door. My heart jumped into my throat as he patted the couch next to himself. I was there in a flash.

"Volkner... I... L...long time no see," I stuttered, my vision of leaping on him and kissing him coming into my mind. Overwhelmed by it, I suddenly put my hand on one of his cheeks, and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. He stopped giggling immediately, his eyes wide with surprise.

I sat back, my face even hotter than it had been a second ago. Oh my god... why did I do that?

"Wow," he mumbled, "You don't waste any time, do you?"

I crossed my arms, and tried to hide inside myself, sinking into the couch. "No, I don't. Because... I missed you."

Volkner gently put a hand on my upper arm, and smiled. "You're wearing a tank top. Is that also because you missed me?"

I pouted. "I guess. It's a present for you. My arms." I spread them wide and flung them over my head in a sarcastic gesture. I was feeling annoyed he hadn't kissed me back. I let it get the best of me. "You look like you just showered. Have a busy night?" I paused, then couldn't stop myself. "You and Flint?"

He grinned. Oh, was this amusing? My jealousy? "Yeah, we were up all night. I got pretty smelly. I only slept a few hours."

I sank deeper into the couch, hoping it would swallow me up and banish me to the Underground of Sunyshore. I felt too jealous to stand. Volkner's grin was wider and wider. He enjoyed this!

"Must have been pretty good sex," I mumbled.

"Sex?" Volkner laughed lightly. "We were at a wrestling match, Crasher Wake was in the match. We went to a bar with him and some friends afterwards, and someone spilled beer all over me. Everyone was smoking, too. I smelled really bad," He laughed a little again. "That's why Flint came to Sunyshore, to see the match. He caught an early morning boat home a few hours ago."

Wow. My jealousy and anger suddenly switched to embarrassment.

"Flint came for the match... you came here for no obvious reason, unless giving me that kiss was the reason." Volkner slid his bare arm around my shoulders and popped me out from the depths of the couch. I realized he only had underwear on under his robe.

"Maybe that was the reason. Actually, I just wanted to..." See you? Too lame. "...force you to show me around Sunyshore... and then battle me, maybe."

"Hmmm." Tapping his chin, Volkner looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling, I took advantage of his seeming distractedness and leaned against him. I felt happy, with his arm around me, on his couch. "A tour of Sunyshore? I thought you'd seen the best places already, to be honest." He looked down at me curled against him and smiled. "You thought Flint was here to have sex with me... but I think that's actually your reason, not his."

I gulped. "No, I..." SIGH. "Fine...what I was really going to say was, I wanted...to...see you. There, you happy? It's not my fault, I first ever saw Flint between your legs, I know you must have sex all the time!"

Volkner smiled and patted my head. "Roark, it's cute how you seemingly KNOW all these things. To tell the truth, I've never had sex with another guy. Not Flint, not anybody."

I sat up straight, gasping. "You're lying!"

"Nope."

"But...!"

"Messing around isn't the same as making love, Roark, that's a big deal, don't you think?" He sighed. "Maybe not to you... after all, you're just a sex pervert who sleeps with that...Lucario trainer..."

"WHAT!!" I yelled. "I AM NOT a sex pervert! D...do you mean Riley? He's my FRIEND! He's like my brother! Don't be stupid!"

"There, see how it feels to be called a sex pervert all the time?" Volkner shot back. "See how it feels to have all this stuff assumed about you by a person you like a lot?"

"I'm not assuming, you DO sleep with Flint, I saw you! You have no right to say that stuff about Riley, how do you even know him?!"

"He came to battle me, and talked about you!" Volkner was on his feet now. "And I told you, I've never SLEPT with Flint, I don't have sex with him, we've just messed around drunkenly a few times!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but my reflexes kicked in too late.

How it feels to have all this stuff assumed about you...

by a person you like a lot.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. Volkner paused, obviously startled by the abrupt end to the fight. He looked at me weirdly. "What now?"

"You just said you like me a lot." I gasped, pointing at him. "You said that!"

"What! No I didn't," he growled, stepping back. "I said see how it feels to have all this stuff assumed about you-"

"BY a person you REALLY LIKE!" I yelped. "Volkner, you DO like me, you aren't just attracted to my muscles!" I squealed like a girl and jumped on him, hugging him tight. He was sputtering... and blushing!

"That's not what I meant-"

I kissed him on the lips again, ecstatic, like he'd just asked me to marry him. He pushed at me and broke away.

"Roark, calm down."

I hopped from foot to foot, grinning at him like a crazy child. He stared at me, and I detected the slightest hint of a smile in the corner of his grumpy frown. I didn't need to hear or see anymore. I grabbed his hand. "Volkner, let's go get breakfast together."

He looked mutinous, like he was mad I'd caught his slip up... but then he sighed shrugged.

"Sure... just give me a minute to get dressed."

He hopped up the stairs, and I turned to grin at Luxray. I wasn't surprised to see it was practically smiling back at me.

"""


	7. The Question

We spent the day together. First we went to breakfast at a diner near the lighthouse. Everyone knew Volkner, and he introduced me as Oreburgh's Gym Leader. A couple of people there had battled the old Gym Leader, and promised to come give me a go one day. One person had recently lost to my dad, which made me laugh.

After breakfast, we got on a ferry that went out into the ocean. Our ferry would go out and come back, but another that left at the same time headed all the way to the Elite Four.

We talked for a long time. I was surprised to find out the leader of the Galactic Gang had grow up in Sunyshore, and that's why they never got hit. In Oreburgh we have a very large, very expensive and extremely rare machine to bring fossils back to life, and the amount of people who've tried to vandalize or steal it is disturbing, to say the least. Volkner seemed to enjoy my stories about the fossil Pokemon we raised at the museum, and even said he'd want to come see them one day.

"So you'll come visit me in Oreburgh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said I'll come visit the fossil Pokemon," he replied, smiling.

The ferry didn't return until later that night. It had been a great trip, and we'd even see a Wailord out in the distance at one point. We talked about anything and everything, and continued talking as we walked back after docking.

"You know, at the next Gym Leader's conference..."

"Your FIRST conference, newbie," Volkner cut in. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was raised by a Gym Leader, Volkner, Dad was a Gym Leader even when I was born, don't call me a newbie."

"Okay... go on, newbie."

I scowled. "Well, actually, I was gonna say... it'll be weird. Having you and my Dad in the same room."

Volkner cocked his head at me. "Why will that be weird?"

"Because we've...you know... and we just were on a date all day long..."

"A tour," Volkner signed. He'd corrected me that way about a hundred times all day. "Besides, I've met Byron, I've been a Gym Leader for five years now. I've known your Dad since you were still a teenager."

"That's not the POINT," I said, exasperated. "Dad thinks I have some ultra-hot girlfriend somewhere in Sunyshore..."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah. And..." I paused. I'd been about to say, and he'll have no idea it's really YOU, except Volkner WASN'T my girlfriend. Or my boyfriend. "Well, I don't have one. I've just ...messed around with you."

Volkner unlocked his door (why lock it with the giant cat door there anyway?) and we stepped inside. I looked at the clock... it was already eleven at night. I'd have to get back on a train and back to my job in another six hours.　I decided it was time to make my move.

I had the idea in my head since the morning. I had to make it happen. I closed my eyes and steeled myself, taking a deep breath. Okay, GO!

"Volkner," I said firmly. "I-"

"Wait... let's go upstairs, it's late. If you're going to lecture me about something, I want to be able to fall asleep in my own bed while listening."

Hah! He thinks he's so smart... I wasn't planning on a lecture at all. I nodded, and followed him up to his room, where he sat on the bed and pulled off his socks. I prepared myself again.

"Volkner." I stepped up to him, and he looked at me, amused. It was now or never!

I quickly pushed him down onto the bed, my hands pinning his shoulders. I crawled on top of him, taking in his angular face (wearing a look of surprise), his spiky blond hair, his cute nose. Then I bent down, kissing him as best I knew how, pushing my tongue into his mouth, nibbling his lips, sucking him in. I felt him responding - vigorously - and I shivered, a heat growing between my legs. I broke off the kiss with a soft gasp, as he'd suddenly lifted his knee, rubbing it against my thigh.

"Volker." My voice was shaky. Fight it!! "Volkner. I... you said this morning, you'd never had actual sex."

"Roa-"

"I don't know why that is. Maybe because nobody was interested, or maybe YOU weren't interested." I gulped, staring into his blue eyes. "Volkner, I really like you. I've had such a crush on you ever since we met so long ago now. Coming to see you today made me feel so happy. Maybe I'm just infatuated-"

"Roark-"

"But even if I am, I know how I feel, I made up my mind. I... I want you to make love to me." I paused, trying to read his expression. "I... I don't really know the best way, but I ... well it doesn't matter. I wanted you to know... that's what I want and... I wanted to know if y...you'd be interested." I sighed, sitting back, and he had to adjust his legs so I wasn't squishing them. I tried a little smile.

He stared at me. "Roark... to be honest, I'm flattered, but..."

"But?!" I said, my face falling.

"I've never... gone that far before, because I've never really felt like... well I've never felt like anyone I'd met or messed around with, was special or trustworthy enough to do that with. Do you understand? It's not just some simple thing for me."

I felt like I might cry. I stared down at the sheets. "It's not some simple thing for me either... I've liked you for a really long time now, you helped me learn a lot about myself. I ...wanted you to be my first boyfriend."

Ashamed, I felt a tear drip down my nose. Why am I always crying? I must look so stupid to him. The thought made me want to cry harder.

Then, Volkner's hand was under my chin, and I could see him smiling at me through my watery eyes.

"All right."

I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and sniffled. "All right what?"

"I'll be your boyfriend."

I gasped and slapped his hand away from my chin. "Volkner, don't make fun of my feelings! It's not nice to make fun of me for admitting all of this to you!"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, leaning back into his pillow. "So your answer is no? Are you rejecting me?"

I stuttered. "I'm not rejecting you... you rejected ME!"

"In my world, 'I'll be your boyfriend' isn't a rejection, Roark."

My mouth was gaping open, then I closed it once, then opened it again. I didn't know what to say. Volkner raised an eyebrow and tapped his chin.

"Who's that Pokemon? It's Magikarp!"

I got my voice back. "...you're serious."

"Yep."

"You want to be my boyfriend."

"Yep."

"So then..." I felt my heart pounding and my entire body felt light as a feather. "So then, we're boyfriends now."

"Yep." His smirk was so irresistibly cute.

"Forever and ever!!" I cried, leaping up and pouncing Volkner flat, my arms wrapped tight around his neck. He gagged slightly.

"I don't know about forever and ever but..."

I was bubbling with happiness, bouncing up and down. I imagined Luxray downstairs covering its big ears, grossed out by the sounds of the bed creaking. If my plan went as I wanted it to, soon it'd have the right idea.

"Volkner," I giggled, sitting up a bit. I realized I was crushing him and sat up entirely. "Volk," I kept giggling as he caught his breath. "All that stuff you said about finding someone special who you liked a lot...were you just messing with me? Did you mean I'm someone special who you like a lot?"

"Sure, Roark," he said, somewhat breathless. I felt so, so horny watching him catch his breath. I licked my lips.

"Volkner, let's make love."

He stared at me. "Roark, I would, but..."

"But what?!"

"I don't have anything." His hand wandered to grab my arm as he talked, and I didn't care. That was his arm now, as far as I was concerned. "No condoms or lubricant, nothing. And everyone in town knows me and half of the town saw me with you today. If I went and bought that stuff now, this late at night, don't you think word would spread?"

I pondered this. "I saw Flint sucking your cock through the window, if you are worried around rumors you might want to-"

"I mean rumors started by people who aren't horny stalkers," he cut in, and I blushed. I climbed off the bed, and looked down at the laundry strewn floor, grabbing a hoody. Volker watched me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'll go buy the stuff," I said happily, pulling the hood over my hair and taking off my glasses. "Even if someone remembers me, and tries to say something, well, like I said, my Dad thinks I have a girlfriend in Sunyshore City, everyone else can as well." I handed Volkner my glasses and waved goodbye as I left the room, bumping into a wall.


	8. The Sexy, Sexy Time

I walked to a small all-night store and felt kind of disappointed by the lack of selection. They did have "Super Sensual" lubricant, and I decided to take that, even though it had a silhouette of a man and a woman on it. At least, I think it did. Either way, I assumed you didn't need to have special gay sex lubricant, and it would work even with a lady on the package. I couldn't make out the labels on the condoms, or their sizes, but I wasn't exactly sure of Volkner's size anyway... I mean, I didn't know in exact centimeters.

I took it all up to the counter and paid. I felt annoyed I couldn't make out whether or not the dumb teenager cashier was snickering at me or not.

"It's normal to buy these things, right?" I said, somewhat defensively.

"Of course, hon," they replied, and I realized they were actually an old lady. I blushed, took my bag and rushed out.

I couldn't have taken more than half an hour, but when I got back, Volkner was sitting on his couch, with damp hair and in his bathrobe. I blinked. "Did you take a shower, Volk?"

"Yes, and are you going to call me Volk forever, now?" he groaned. He stood up and walked up to me, his hands extended in front of him. Suddenly, I could see, and I realized he'd put my glasses back on for me.

"Oh... thanks!!" I said, grinning wide. His cute face was so close to mine that I popped a small kiss on his lips. I was starting to understand that deep down under all of his not-showing-emotions ness, he really did like me. His cheeks had turned a bit pink.

I grabbed his hand, still grinning like a moron. "I got the stuff. ...Do you wanna go back upstairs?"

"Do you want to carry me?" came the reply, and instantly I'd flipped him up onto my shoulder, hopping up the stairs two at a time while giggling. I plopped him down on the bed, panting slightly.

"Come here," he demanded, grabbing my arm. I obeyed, sitting on the bed, my body tingling with hyper-sensitivity as his fingers touched my tummy. I shivered, purring as he pulled my tank top over my head. He grabbed my waist, leaning in and placing little kisses on my shoulder, moving down to my lower arms. I buried my face in his damp hair, closing my eyes, purely happy.

"You don't even need warming up, do you?" He mumbled, his hand slipping down between my legs, fondling me through my pants. I purred again, pushing myself into his hand.

"I don't mind if you warm me up..."

He sat up a little, then slipped his robe off, pulling it out from under himself and dropping it on the floor. It was only the second time I ever saw him completely naked, and I eyed his skinny body hungrily, licking my lips.

"You ought to warm me up first, before you get too excited," he said softly, kissing my neck. I shivered, nodding, staring at his chest.

"Can I... should I just..." I reached down, covering one of his nipples with my hand. "Would you like... if I ...played with these?" I giggled, realizing how silly I sounded. He was smiling, though.

"Sure."

I leaned in close, taking one cute little nipple into my mouth and nibbling on it. I was pleased to feel it grow hard and perk up against my lips, and even happier to feel Volkner squirming under me. I rubbed the other nipple between my fingers, playing with both at the same time.

Volkner groaned, his hand closing on my wrist. "Roark, you're teasing me..."

"I only just started!" I whined.

"Yeah, but my nipples are too sensitive..." He grumbled, pushing my hand down. I grinned, closing my fingers on his already rock-hard cock.

"You waited so long for the right person to have sex with, and now you want to rush into it?"

He responded with a grunt, his hips lifting up into my hand. I stroked my hand up and down a few times, then leaned down to nibble at his chest some more. His rough breathing and trembling body were almost too much for me to handle, and I was embarrassed to realize I was pushing myself against his leg.

"Roark...here." He pushed the bottle of lube into my hands. I stared at it.. oh, so it WAS a man and a lady. I twisted off the top. Volkner sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows. "Do you know what to do?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You should use your fingers to stretch me out first," he replied softly.

I almost fell off the bed and threw the bottle out the window. "WHAT!? What do you mean, stretch YOU out?!"

"If you think I'm letting you stick your cock in me right away you're nuts... you know I've never done this before, I'm not 'naturally prepared' for gay sex, Roark-"

"No I mean..!!" I cut him off in the middle of his lecture. "Volkner... y...you... I thought you were going to..." I mentally groped for a more romantic way to say this. "I thought you'd be sticking your cock in ME!"

He looked at me curiously, then smiled. "Maybe next time."

I stuttered. "Volk... I... I... I don't want to screw up and hurt you..."

"You won't," he said quietly. "I'm all ready for you, Roark, are you going to reject me?"

"N-no, but..."

"Does this entice you?" He slid his legs out from under me, then positioned himself on all fours, presenting his lovely, tiny ass to me. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, one eyebrow raised.

I stared.

I squirted the lube onto my fingers.

"Just go one finger at a time," he instructed, and I nodded, scooting forward and grabbing one cheek with my hand. His ass was pretty squishy, and I happily squeezed it a few times before pressing one finger up against his little opening.

"Are you ready?"

He just nodded without turning to look at me. Was he nervous, or maybe embarassed? I moved my finger in a circle, massaging, then carefully slipped just my fingertip inside. Volkner gave a little gasp and I quickly pulled my hand away. "Did I hurt you?!"

"No, it's fine..." he breathed. "It feels good, that's all. And really tight, so just go slowly."

"Okay." His assurance that it felt good made me happy, and I pushed my fingertip back inside, and was rewarded with another little gasp. The lube did make it nice and slippery, and I pushed deeper inside, wiggling all around. I looked at the back of Volkner's spiky blond head.

"How... how is it...?"

"Good... it feels really good..." he panted. "Roark... touch me..."

I grinned at how sexy he was when he said that. I moved my free hand, sliding it down his cock, then cupping his balls.

"Like this?" He moaned softly, and before he could really answer, I shifted my fingers, starting to push a second one inside. It was still tight, but definitely felt more open.

"Aa...Roark..." He was squirming and moaning my name... and I was only warming him up! I bent down, putting my mouth close to his ear.

"Yes, did you call me, Volk?"

"Smartass..." he gasped. I bit his ear, then kissed him on his cheek, giddy as I pushed a third finger aside, wiggling them all around and moving them in a hooking motion. Volkner cried out and I kissed his parted lips. I was glad, now, this is what he'd wanted. I never could have imagined I'd have him writhing under me in such a way. I felt like my erection was going to rip itself out of my pants. I continued massaging inside him with my fingers, biting his ear again and whispering into it.

"Do you feel ready?"

"Yes... g...get the box..." I nodded, sliding my fingers, slick from lubricant and sweat, out of him and letting his hips sink down into the sheets. I stood up and slid my pants and boxers off, then grabbed the box of condoms and stared at it.

"Hey, I got pre-lubricated kind! With spermicide!"

"Yeah, good thing you got that kind, you're really thinking ahead to the future," he mumbled sarcastically. I honestly didn't get the sarcasm until I thought about it for another week.

I ripped open one of the packages and stared at the little rubber ring. I fumbled for the instructions, and spread them open. Concentrating hard, I rolled the little tube onto myself. Volkner turned to stare at me as I did it.

"Y...you're using the instruction booklet?"

"I've never needed a condom before, Volk, I've never even seen one before," I said honestly. "There. Done."

Volkner rolled his eyes, then kissed me roughly on the neck. Even such a small gesture of affection made me feel hot all over. He mumbled into my throat. "Do you want me to lay on my back, or stay on all fours?"

"Lay on your back," I decided, and watched hungrily as he laid down. I admired his body for a few seconds before sliding between his legs. I put one hand under each knee, lifting his thighs up and apart. He felt light as a feather.

"Does that feel okay?"

"No problem. Just... do it." He shivered, and I realized I'd been teasing him with all of my silliness and slowness, and he'd been waiting and ready all this time. I moved forward, hooking his legs on my shoulders. It was the perfect position, and I held my own cock, carefully positioning it before pushing the tip inside of him.

O...oh god... I whimpered in joy. "Volkner... does that..f..feel-"

"More," he commanded, cutting me off, and I obeyed. With one hand gripping each of his thighs, I pushed my hips forward, my cock easily sliding inside until it was completely buried in his ass. A million things rushed into my head, and I wondered deliriously if it was wrong to say them aloud. Really, how could it be wrong?

"Volk... you feel incredible," I breathed, blushing slightly after I said it. I pulled back slightly, then pushed back inside. My body felt tingly and numb. I gazed down through half closed eyes, admiring Volkner's body, his face with eyes closed, mouth partway open, his chest moving up and down. My eyes slid down to where our bodies were connected, and I couldn't believe I'd actually gotten to this point. I moved again, pushing in and out, obsessed with the small gasps he let out with each push.

I kept my pace up, and Volkner suddenly let out a small cry. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, pumping it furiously.

"Roark... I'm almost..."

I felt frenzied, and gripping his legs tighter, I went all out, pushing in and out of him as fast as I could. Volkner moaned and gritted his teeth, his body shaking and going stiff as he orgasmed, a trickle of come spilling onto his hand and tummy.

His body was throbbing around my cock, and I felt that numb feeling, a tingling that spread down to my toes. My hips pounded steadily into his ass, and I felt myself gasping out his name, the name of my crush I'd fantasized about all these months, but this was real, and I felt myself bursting inside of him.

"Aaa...ahhh...ahh..." I let his legs fall to the bed and flopped down on top of his chest, dizzy from the powerful orgasm, the last waves of which still hadn't left me. I twitched on top of him, and felt aware of everything... his breath on my neck, our chests pressed together, covered in sweat, how one of my legs lay loosely between both of his.

"Roark," he mumbled. I grunted in reply. "Roark, if you're going to fall asleep, let's just clean up quickly..."

"Uhn..." I nodded, pushing myself up into sitting position. I made a face as I peeled the condom off myself, dangling it gingerly between two fingers. It was sticky.

"Ew," I said.

"It's nothing you didn't make yourself," Volkner sighed, holding up a small wastebasket. I tossed it in, and waited for him to return it before scooting up behind him and wrapping my arms tight around his chest.

"How was it?" I asked.

"How was what?"

"The sex."

"Oh..." He smiled a little and closed his eyes, settling into the blankets. "It was about what I expected."

"Next time I want you to do ME."

"Sure, Roark..." He yawned. I cuddled up against his chest, happy, warm and content. Before drifting off, I saw two red eyes glowing in the darkness near the door, looking at the two of us, naked in the bed. They blinked, and were gone.


	9. The Special Treat

Deedley deedly, deedely deedly, deedly deedly doo!

My cell phone's alarm clock sang into my ear. I pushed myself up on one elbow, feeling incredibly groggy and sore. Particularly my thigh muscles.

"Ugggggh," I groaned, staring at it. Four in the morning. This time yesterday, I'd been on the train to Sunyshore... and now I needed to go back to Oreburgh to have my Gym open by nine. I groaned again and flopped back down. Couldn't I just skip?

Deedley deedly, deedely deedly, deedly deedly doo!

"Shut uppppp," I moaned, tossing my cell phone onto the floor. I blinked, and felt a bit more awake as I worried that I'd broken it. I turned to see Volkner staring at me, most of his face under a blanket. I felt bad. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." He yawned and started to sit up, wincing. "Jesus christ, it feels like someone was fucking my ass a few hours ago, damn it."

I paused. "Y...you're joking, right? Y...you didn't really forget, right?"

He grinned at my horrified expression. "Sarcasm, Roark," he mumbled, wrapping an arm around my neck and gently noogying my hair. "If we're gonna try to be boyfriends, you need to learn how to better recognize it, babe."

"Ew!" I cried, pushing his arm away. "You're all sweaty!" I suddenly realized there was a sharp pain in the side of my head, from having left my glasses on as I slept. I pulled them off gingerly and whined. "Owwwwww-uh."

Volkner tapped a spot near my ear. "You've got a cut, Roark. Don't you need to get going, soon? We ought to fix that up for you." He yawned again and slid out of bed. I stared at his long, thin legs, connected to his tiny ass, and flashed back momentarily to myself pounding into it. I moaned and flopped into the pillows. Volkner turned back.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay?"

"I..." I made a whining sound and buried my head into the pillows. "I... I'm still so horny..." I rolled onto my back and pulled the blankets over my head, still whining. "I don't want to go back to Oreburgh... what am I supposed to do when I want to see you... or when I want to... you know..."

The bed creaked, and then the blankets were peeled back from my face. Volkner's eyes were big and blue next to mine. "You'll just need to be a big boy, Roark, that's all. Just think about battling and beating up all those little trainers coming in from Twinleaf Town. Isn't that fun?"

"Yeah, but..." I grabbed Volkner's cheeks in my hands and kissed him firmly on the lips. He suddenly plopped himself on top of me, and I made a small oof noise as the air was forced from my lungs.

"I'll come visit you, in Oreburgh," he said, his smile just inches away.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Deedley deedly, deedely deely, deedly deedly doo.

I sighed. "I should get dressed..."

"That's too bad..." His fingers danced on my skin, then pulled the sheets away, leaving me naked underneath him. I blushed as he lowered a hand onto my chest, slowly massaging a nipple. The motion sent little sparks up and down my body.

"Volkner...?"

"Can't the kids who want to battle you wait an extra hour? Besides, who ever shows up at a Gym first thing in the morning?" His other hand was squeezing my upper arm, feeling the muscles there.

"Nobody," I replied. I know he could feel my cock growing stiff against his leg.

"Now flex your muscles for me and I'll give you a special treat to keep you strong while I'm not around," he mumbled, biting at the other nipple. I gasped, then clenched my fists, flexing with all my might, as though the special treat would be even more special if he thought I was more buff than I really was.

"Good boy," he purred, slowly trailing kisses down my tummy, placing his lips on each little bump of my abs. "Here's hoping you don't forget me and run off with some cute museum nerd or pumped up mine worker..."

I took in a sharp breath, then moaned softly as I exhaled, as Volkner began to work on me.

I wouldn't forget.

""""

END!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to anyone who might have read this!! :D I know it's not the biggest pairing in non-Japanese fandoms, but I like to think it has more fans than I can find! Please come check out , to which I will be adding lots of art, fics, and links to great websites. I also plan to eventually scan my Denhyou doujinshi collection for you all!

Please keep Roark and Volkner in your thoughts, and if you liked this story, please be excited for more to come! I have a lot more adventures to put these two through! Stay tuned!


End file.
